taritarifandomcom-20200214-history
Wakana Sakai
Wakana Sakai ' (坂井 和奏, ''Sakai Wakana) is one of the main characters of Tari Tari series. She is part of the "Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club". Appearance Wakana is a beautiful fair-skinned young girl with black hair that is usually tied up into a high ponytail and brown eyes. She also bears a striking resemblance to Mahiru Sakai (Wakana's mother), but the only slight difference between Mahiru and Wakana is the bangs that drape on their foreheads and their hair length: * Wakana has multiple strands and slightly shorter hair * Mahiru has a straight square bangs and slightly longer hair As Wakana was a music student previously, her school uniform is a white blouse, blue ribbon, blue dress, navy socks with two white stripes and brown shoes. Personality Wakana is a serious and down-to-earth person, who is always trying to be reasonable with everything. She sometimes can't say no to someone's pleading. Background Despite the fact that Wakana is apparently very good at singing, she refuses to do so to the point of turning down Konatsu Miyamoto's earlier attempts to recruit her into Konatsu's new choir club. A few years ago, Mahiru Sakai (Wakana's mother) passed away when Wakana was a child. Plot When Wakana was in her last year of middle school, she was too focused on her exams and tended to lash out her emotions to her mother. At that time, she didn't know that her mother was sick. She now lives with regret for being unable to say "I'm going", "sorry", and "thank you" to her mother. She asked her father "Why didn't mother told me about that she was sick?" After she heard her father explain why, Wakana ran to her room crying about the piano that she told her father to throw it out has her mother's handmade keychain that was made for her. Ever since, Wakana seems to have found her resolution, and finally joins the choir club. Wakana had also finished the song that her mother had started to remove her regret of turning down her request to write a song together. Mahiru Sakai (Wakana's mother) and Wakana's song is entitled '''Radiant Melody and Wakana becomes the Pink WestStop Ranger as well. Relationships Keisuke Sakai Keisuke is Wakana's father. Mahiru Sakai Mahiru is Wakana's mother. Konatsu Miyamoto Sawa Okita Taichi Tanaka Atsuhiro Maeda Naoko Takakura Trivia *The name Wakana 'means "harmony" (和) ('wa) and "play music, complete" (奏) (kana). *Wakana's surname Sakai 'means "slope" (坂) ('saka) and "well" (井) (i). *Wakana loves cats and cakes. *Wakana lives with Keisuke Sakai (Wakana's father) and Dora (Wakana's pet cat). *Even though Wakana is a serious person, she was once called as an 'unexpected airhead' (dark horse tennen) by Konatsu Miyamoto due to her explanation about types of dogeza. (from BD vol 1 character commentary) *Other notable characters Saori Hayami (Wakana's seiyū) had voiced like: **Erika Karisawa from Durarara!! **Tsubaki Kamigamo from Ouran Highschool Host Club **Ein from Phantom Requiem **Rion Yamashiro from Chihayafuru Gallery tumblr_m6mc7zi2hT1r0x4hwo1_500.png|Wakana in the opening tumblr_m6kx2phzlK1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Wakana with Konatsu Miyamoto tumblr_m6kx3o055c1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Wakana looking for her cat tumblr_m6kejfi3nZ1r78w3vo1_500.jpg|Wakana studying tumblr_m6ka21QnTY1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Wakana mad Tari-tari-mahiru-wakana-6.jpg|Wakana and Mahiru Sakai (Wakana's mother) Tari Tari 02 Wakana Sakai.jpg|Wakana as a child url9.png|Wakana in class url8.jpg|Young Wakana tumblr_m9n0yrC9T11qcifexo1_500.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club